The Perfect Start
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: A Birthday gift for niccunningham


Dumbo Au - In orlando, Florida Combined zoo and Circus, Mrs Jumbo has a husband named: Mr Jumbo and They are both the main stars of the circus and zoo they are part of. The ringmaster is kind and Gentle as well. Instead of stork birds bringing babies, Mrs Jumbo gets Pregnant and gives birth and Dumbo is Born without the large ears. Dumbo's Aunts and the Matriarch treat him like a member of the family. There is no main conflict to be honest for this story. It just tells of Dumbo being born into the world and getting to know his family.

…

The Ringmaster knew this day would come.

Miss Jumbo was the most popular of all their elephants for her gentle nature and way with the crowd.

It was only natural they were going to have some offers to provide a male for the purpose of starting a little family.

The San Diego Zoo were more than happy to provide him with one, one of their recently matured males, for a certain price. They assured him that the male was healthy, and his bloodline was strong.

When the male arrived two weeks later, the Ringmaster had to admit that he certainly looked impressive.

"Come on." He waved his employees closer, "Let's take him to meet his new wife."

The men led the male, who the Ringmaster was already calling 'Mr Jumbo' in his mind, to the elephants' tent. The older members had been fenced off to one side, leaving Miss, soon to be Mrs, Jumbo in the centre.

The Ringmaster couldn't read minds, but he believed the new Mrs Jumbo approved.

…

"Are you happy here?" Mrs Jumbo asked one night, more than five months after her mate had been introduced to her. Her pregnancy had just been confirmed and they could hear the celebration coming from the Ringmaster's tent.

"I am…. Thrilled beyond words." Mr Jumbo whispered, taking care not to wake the matriarch or the others, "I can't believe we're going to be parents!"

The pair smiled at each other, moving closer and nuzzling against one another

…..

Just under two years had passed, and the time had come. Whilst Mr Jumbo was frantic, along with the rest of the elephant family, the Ringmaster would almost say that Mrs Jumbo was calm.

She didn't seem distressed at all, taking slow, steady steps around her enclosure, only making a sound of discomfort when the labour pains got a bit too much. As the labour progressed, she stayed in one corner, where a fresh pile of hay was waiting.

…

There was something horrible about watching his beloved suffer like this.

"Stop your pacing!" The Matriarch ordered, before turning to the other females, "And you lot stop your tittering. Mrs Jumbo will be fine. Elephants have been doing this for years!"

"You used to tell us babies were brought by storks."

"I didn't want to traumatise you." The Matriarch then turned to Mr Jumbo, "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Either." Mr Jumbo answered, "I just want this to be over with."

…..

Mrs Jumbo gave birth at the crack of dawn, and the Ringmaster ordered that no-one disturb the elephants until everything was a little calmer. Once the large family stopped swarming around the newborn, the keeper was sent inside.

"It's a boy!" She reported, patting Mrs Jumbo on the head as she examined the baby, "What are we going to call him?"

"Jumbo junior."

They all rolled their eyes at the Ringmaster, before the second-in-command cleared his throat, "We can't keep naming all the elephants a variation of Jumbo."

"Dumbo then?"

"How flattering."

Mrs Jumbo seemed to agree, almost seeming to glare at the Ringmaster. The baby however, made a happy little trilling sound, prompting the Ringmaster to repeat the name.

"Dumbo?"

There was the noise again.

The Ringmaster held his hands up in a 'what can you do' motion. "The baby likes it."

The baby did seem to like it, as it trilled again and snuggled close to his mother.

"Alright." Sighed the second-in-command, "Dumbo it is… but we need to explain why otherwise people are going to think we're being cruel."

…..

"Dumbo." Mr Jumbo stared down at his son, "Not exactly the name I would have chosen, but- "

"- But he seems to like it." Mrs Jumbo smiled fondly, "Look how happy he is."

It was true…. The new born did seem to be smiling in his sleep.

….

"How beautiful!" The Matriarch cooed, tickling underneath baby Dumbo's chin, "Look at that cute little trunk and ears! Coochee, coochee coo!"

Dumbo giggled, beaming up at her with gorgeous blue eyes.

It had been several weeks since his birth, and honestly, he just seemed to get cuter.

He was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket that the humans had so thoughtfully provided them with, knowing that the weather was going to be grim as they travelled. Already, they could hear the rain hitting the carriage… not that that seemed to bother Dumbo.

"You should really be asleep, you naughty little boy!"

Mrs Jumbo wanted to interject, stating that it was the Matriarch and the others keeping her son awake, but she bit her tongue and kept quiet as the cooing continued.

The carriages came to a stop and the doors were opened up to reveal the Ringmaster and a few workers.

"Leave Mrs Jumbo and the baby inside." The man yelled over the rain and wind, "Let's get these tents set up."

…

The sun started to rise at about seven in the morning, and everything was set up.

"Alright, let's get everybody ready for the parade!" The Ringmaster called out, "Do you think Baby Dumbo is ready for a parade?"

"He should be." His second-in-command frowned, "I'm not sure if we have anything small enough for him."

"Well make something, and fast!" The Ringmaster clapped his hands together, "He's going to be the star of the show!"

….

They were ready at quarter to nine, moving through the streets as a large crowd cheered them on.

The elephants were, of course, the star of the show, cameras flashing as Dumbo toddled on behind his parents, clinging onto his mother's tail, glancing around in curiosity.

Even when he did happen to let go, the Ringmaster couldn't complain.

Watching the baby elephant rush to catch up with his parents was perhaps one of the cutest things that had ever happened in his circus/zoo.

He didn't even fall in a puddle.

…

The Big Night performance went without a hitch, and the elephants were led back to their enclosure, with the exception of Mrs Jumbo and Dumbo, who had sat this one out.

Dumbo was far too young to take part in night shows after all.

…

Mr Jumbo rushed towards the enclosure. Dumbo had a habit of trying to stay up past his bedtime whenever he could get away with it, and being somewhere new, he fully expected to see his son awake.

"Good work today!" The Ringmaster patted him on the head, "We'll keep it light for you lot tomorrow, a simple viewing. Alright boy?"

Simply being open to view meant that that they had the freedom to sleep if needed.

As they were lead into their temporary home, Mr Jumbo couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his son diving to hide in a bale of hay, Mrs Jumbo peacefully asleep in the corner.

"Nice try." He grunted lowly, chuckling as large eyes peeked out owlishly at him, "Come on. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Sheepishly, Dumbo emerged from the hay bale, trotting over to his Dad as Mr Jumbo playfully batted him on head. "You'll be sleepy for all your new fans tomorrow."

As if on cue, Dumbo yawned, prompting Mr Jumbo to chuckle, nudging his son back over to Mrs Jumbo, watching him curl up next to her. He stayed, holding watch until his son was sleeping soundly, treasuring the peace and quiet.

…..

"Dumbo!" Mrs Jumbo called out the next day, as swarms of people entered the tent to stare at the elephants, "Dumbo, bath time!"

The humans had very thoughtfully left her a tub full of warm water, and with all the playing Dumbo had done in the dirt and hay, he needed a bath.

Dumbo promptly went to hide behind his Dad, peeking out from behind the older elephants' leg, shaking his head frantically.

"Yes." Mrs Jumbo said firmly, "Bath time."

Another shake of the head, as the other elephants all chuckled fondly at the sight.

"You'll be begging for baths by the time you get to our age my dear." The Matriarch cooed, "Now, you've got two choices. You can get into the bath yourself, or your Daddy will have to carry you in front of all these people."

Dumbo pouted, glancing up at his Dad, who nodded sternly… but the longer his son stared up at him, the weaker his resolve grew. Shaking his head fondly, he tapped his son on the head.

"I promise you'll enjoy it." He whispered, "You'll be wanting one every day, I promise."

Dumbo still didn't seem too sure, crying out as his father lifted him not the air and dumped him into the bath, his mother quickly building up a lather of soap to clean him up, before sucking up some water from a nearby bucket and hosing him down.

"Oh, look at him." The Matriarch cooed, as the humans all gathered around, "I knew he would enjoy it."

Dumbo did seem to be happier, spurting water up into the air, blowing bubbles in the water, splashing it all over the place, moving around in circles to make the water swirl all around.

"Come on." Mrs Jumbo chuckled, gently cleaning his ears, "You'll catch a cold if you don't get out."

Dumbo made a protesting sound, pouting until he was placed on the ground, shaking his entire body, sending water flying everywhere.

Once he was mostly dry, he looked up at Mrs Jumbo.

"Mama!"

"Did you hear that?" Mrs Jumbo turned to her mate, "Did you hear that?"

"I heard! I heard!"

She turned to her son, "Can you say it again? Mama?"

Dumbo just giggled, running around to hide behind the back of her legs, giggling when she pretended not to see him. As he turned to pull on her tail, she took the opportunity to tickle him, making him squeal as he danced around her, pulling on her tail as she tickled him again.

So caught up in the excitement, it was no surprise when Dumbo tripped, falling onto his front with a thud, as everyone gasped and gathered around him.

"Don't crowd him." The Matriarch ordered, "If you make a fuss, he'll just think he's dying and start to cry." She turned her attention to Dumbo, "Come on now, up you get. You're fine."

There was a moment of silence, before Dumbo beamed at her, and slowly got to his feet, not even seeming to care that his moment of embarrassment had been caught on dozens of cameras as women cooed at the sight, with many of commenting on their own children being the same way.

Learning to run before they could walk.

Slowly, Dumbo got to his feet, beaming up at the surrounding elephants in glee.

The otherwise peaceful atmosphere was soon shattered though.

"Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw?!" A ginger-haired teenager leaning forwards, balancing precariously on the rope that acted as a barrier.

The Ringmaster trusted his elephants. None of them had ever been aggressive before (unless you counted the Matriarch, but it wasn't really aggression… merely a good talking to).

That's when it went horribly though.

…

"Get the Ringmaster!" One of the attendants cried out, as the teen ducked under the rope, reaching out and pulling Dumbo out form behind his mother by the baby's tail, "HEY! Hey, you! Stop that!"

The teen ignored him, blowing into Dumbo's ear.

The attendant cursed under his breath, rushing into the elephant enclosure and pushing dumbo back over to his mother, seconds before Mrs Jumbo could take matters into her own hands.

"Enough." He turned and scolded the teen, "Where are your parents?"

"Didn't bring them, did I?" The teen looked at him almost smugly, folding his arms over his chest, "Wotcha going to do about it?"

For a moment, the attendant was ready to leave him to the elephants… they certainly looked mad enough to give him a punishment he would never forget.

…..

"I will teach him the manners he clearly needs to learn." The Matriarch grumbled, watching as the teen acted like he'd done nothing wrong, "Is the baby okay?"

"A little stunned, but okay." Mr Jumbo reported, moving to stand in front of his wife and son, just in case the teenager tried again, "Where is the Ringmaster?"

"Is he has any sense, he'll be here soon… or I will be forced to take action."

…

The Matriarch was just stepping forwards as the Ringmaster rushed into the tent, heading straight for the elephants.

"Woah, woah woah!" He moved to stand by the rope, holding his hands up in a calming gesture, "I know, I know."

As the Matriarch was close enough, he started to stroke her trunk, waiting until she stopped making threatening sounds. Once he knew that there was no longer a risk of having an elephant stampede, he turned to the teenager.

"Young man, where are your parents?"

Before the teenager could give the same answer as before, the Ringmaster held up a hand to stop him, "All children under the age of sixteen must be accompanied by an adult… unless you want me to make an announcement over the speakers?"

Before he could gesture for an attendant to do just that, a woman with the same fiery locks as the teen rushed into the tent.

"My baby!" She cried out, and the Ringmaster couldn't help but smirk at the flush that appeared on the teens' face. It disappeared when the woman turned to him, a furious look on her face.

"How could you let this happen? These beasts could have hurt my baby!"

"Madam." The Ringmaster fought to keep his voice level, "The only thing they would have done, is give him the spanking he so clearly deserves."

"How dare- "

"- As it stands." He continued, acting like she hadn't said anything, "For entering the elephant enclosure and harassing the baby, almost causing a dangerous stampede which could have hurt or killed several people, your son is hereby banned from the circus grounds. My workers will show you the way out."

He could hear her protests all the way.

Once they were removed (the other teenagers having scarpered not long after that), he turned to the elephants and the attendants.

"How did he even get the opportunity to get into the enclosure? I thought we were meant to be keeping an eye on the situation?"

The attendants nodded frantically, "We know Sir, but there were just too many people and… and we just don't have enough people to keep an eye on them all."

The Ringmaster sighed, silently agreeing. With how popular the circus/zoo was getting, it was harder and harder to control the crowds.

"Let me think on it." He sighed, "Something needs to be done."

…

The months passed, and all he was really able to do, was employ more people to try and combat against the crowds.

Dumbo was now a few weeks old, and ready to become a part of the act.

"Alright, how does he look?" The Ringmaster waved the baby forwards, unable to stop himself from smiling as the baby was urged forwards by his parents, eventually trotting over with a happy little look on his face.

"Perfect!"

Wearing a light blue and green covering on his head, a tassel at the front, he fit in perfectly with the others.

"Alright." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show started!"

…

The show was a hit, and if the Ringmaster was a bragging man (which he was), he would argue that it was the best show this circus had ever put on.

The elephants all played their part beautifully, and despite the coloured balls being there for the older elephants to balance on, having Dumbo knock them about was almost as good, as cameras flashed at the adorable sight.

Allowing himself a small pat on the back, the Ringmaster headed back to his tent, knowing that the elephants deserved every treat coming to them tomorrow.

"Sir?"

Just before he could enter the tent, he turned to see his second-in-command standing behind him.

"There's a man here to see you."

The Ringmaster frowned, "A man… any more details on that?"

"… A reporter. He says he wants to speak to you."

"At this time of the night?" The Ringmaster shook his head, "Tell him to come back tomorrow."

"I tried Sir…. He's pretty insistent on speaking to you now."

The older man sighed wearily.

There went his chance for a drink.

"Alright… show him in."

…

A front-page headline and a two page spread inside, all covering the circus and the zoo, specifically focusing on the elephants.

Specifically, Dumbo.

According to the reporter, the public would be interested in seeing how Dumbo grew. To learn about his personality, his relationships with the other elephants… maybe even a sibling or two if his parents felt like it.

"And… you believe this will help?"

Apparently, there would be no reason for them to continue moving all over the country. With how popular the circus/zoo was and continued to become, there was every chance that people would travel just for the chance to see them.

They would be a tourist attraction.

It was definitely something serious to consider.

He could see the headlines now.

DUMBO THE GREAT!

He couldn't stop the smile.

Dumbo… the GREAT!


End file.
